


Void’s Unwelcome Adventure

by Bard_of_desolation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT, Lesbians, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Religion, Sci-Fi, girl in red reference, self published, space fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_of_desolation/pseuds/Bard_of_desolation
Summary: In the galaxy of Lesath a sentient Android learns that he is the messiah of the god Sollas. His name is P4YR05, the messiah, the holy one, the lost one. Creating a cult of followers who do his bidding at their own will, cleansing the galaxy with their tears.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Void’s Unwelcome Adventure

"You son of a bitch! Tell me where you look him?!"

"Oh boo-hoo. I'd love to help you but-" I gesture to the handcuffs on my wrists and then set my hands back in my lap, leaning back and taking in the view in front of me. "y'know I can't. Love to! But can't." 

The young woman pacing in front of me stops and just stares at me. She has pretty hazel eyes that you could get lost in, chocolate skin that looks just as bitter as she was. A cute button nose and red fairy wings that flared up when she was mad. Curves that she tried to hide but honestly it suits her, despite being like- about five feet tall. 

"Stop staring. It's freaking me out." She crosses her arms to cover her chest and goes back to pacing. 

"I just like pretty girls alright! Besides, we both know that we have Girl In Red on our playlists somewhere." I laugh a little at my own gay joke but the woman in front of me doesn't seem amused. She continues pacing for another couple of minutes until a shock of realization hits her. The hazel eyes lit up in fear as I just smile as the lights flicker in the room I'm being held hostage in. 

"Well that must be my cue to leave." I stand up as the lights begin to flicker more violently now until the power throughout the spacecraft goes out. Screams can be heard throughout the ship as gunshots fling through the air. Well. I'm assuming at least because that IS the plan. But who knows if Payros is actually on time. 

I wait a few seconds in the deafening silence between the fae woman infront of me and myself. I nervously laugh hoping that the plan is going well. 

"So, you were saying?" The woman says to me, almost, mocking me. I sneer and roll my eyes. 

"It takes a moment sometimes." Shuffling my feet. 

"Yeah... well, we don't have time to waste." She manages to grab my arm in the dark and attempts to drag me away from the vent, only able to move me a few inches. I'm so not letting her ruin our plan. Even if it's a stupid ass plan, it's still the plan. 

A piece of the ceiling crumbles on top of my head as a flashlight shines through the hole that was made. My "coworker" finally arrived...I hope. 

"Sorry, I'm late, Miss. Craven" The person above me shines the light on the woman trying to haul me away (and failing may I add). "but this cool cat right here belongs to V.O.I.D." they say as I get pulled up through the ceiling and running through the dark halls of this spacecraft. Thank Sollas that these masks we have to wear for veiling allows us to see in dark. Wait. I'm a dark elf. I can see in the dark anyways... damn. 

"Jolene, were you FLIRTING with Vastyn of all people??" The person I'm running with me scolds me. 

"Come on! She's hot! I'd smash..." 

"We're literally dating!!"

"And may I remind you that this is an open relationship. Hm????" My laugh echoes throughout the halls. Distracted by laughing I run into a wall and groan. It takes me a few seconds to catch back up with my coworker, up a rope ladder, and up into our own spacecraft. 

"Off we go to see the guy Payros has been obsessed with catching for like- the past six months." I sing softly to myself as I take off my cat-like mask. "Hey, Lithia, you know I was just joking right?"

"Yeah." She sulks a little and walks off. I follow her and place my hand on her shoulder. "Just forget about it, we have work to do."

"You mean, watching Payros either try to fuck this guy, or, totally wreck this guy in the process?" 

"No. Not that. He has actual plans for J-4Y." Lithia cuts me off and puts in a number into the keypad and the door slides open. Inside is a dim room with a tall, muscular android tied to a chair and tape over his mouth. 

"Damn." I whisper, "That's one big bitch right there." The android pinned to the chair looks our way as I say that, horror in his eyes. And then I see him. The man himself. Payros.

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to post new chapters once a week if not twice a week! This is basically the script for turning this into a webcomic. ! Most chapters will be pretty short and changing point of views depending on the character !


End file.
